


Encontrados

by Luli



Category: The Protomen
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luli/pseuds/Luli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU en que Wily encuentra a Joe y a Light antes de que puedan terminar sus planes para volar la pantalla...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encontrados

**Author's Note:**

> Supongo que no hay muchos protos de habla hispana, pero hay que intentarlo. La idea en realidad no fue mia, sino de una amiga, que se sentía demasiado mal por escribirlo ella, así que lo hice yo. Advierto que es muy posible que os haga sentir mal en más de un sentido y odiar a Wily, pero en fin...  
> Disfrutadlo y tal.

La sirena de alarma fue lo único que les advirtió de su llegada. Lo siguiente fue el sonido de los pasos de los snipers, mas fuertes por momentos, hasta que casi no se podía escuchar otra cosa.

-Nos ha encontrado –sentenció Light, sin la más leve vacilación. No había urgencia, ni miedo, en su voz, sólo la certeza, y quizá cierta sorpresa porque hubiese tardado tanto en descubrir su escondite.

A pesar de los esfuerzos del doctor por esconderles y cancelar los envíos de información de los mini-robots espía de Wily, al final les había encontrado.

Joe se acercó a la única ventana de la habitación y miró sin asomarse demasiado. Su expresión confirmó lo que Thomas ya sabía, pero cuando el muchacho, tan pálido que sus pecas resaltaban aún más contra su pálida piel, se alejó de la ventana y se agarró con fuerza a la manga de su bata blanca de científico, supo que la cosa era peor de lo que había imaginado. Joe era joven, pero no se asustaba por cualquier cosa.

Por su mente comenzaron a pasar planes de huída a cual más descabellado, pero los descartaba tan pronto se le ocurrían. Estaba seguro de que Wily había cubierto todas las salidas de emergencia, y el túnel secreto que había construido hacía doce años en una semana de aburrimiento y cierta paranoia se había derrumbado hacía cosa de un mes. Si al menos lo hubiese despejado una de las muchas veces que lo había dicho… Pero se había creído demasiado bueno, había creído que su cortafuegos sería suficiente para evitar que Wily los encontrara. Que engreído había sido.

Y ahora, su engreimiento los había condenado. Hacía tiempo que él se había resignado a la muerte, y la recibía con los brazos abiertos, pero Joe… Joe, que era tan joven, que tenía toda la vida por delante. Joe iba a morir, indudablemente, a manos de Wily, igual que Emily, de nuevo por su culpa. Joe iba a morir a manos del hombre del que había huído, del hombre que quería deponer y para lo cual había buscado su ayuda. Joe había dependido de él y le había fallado. Aquello le perseguiría hasta el otro mundo.

Aunque, de todos modos, iba a ir al infierno. Así que, a pesar de que sabía que al chico no le gustaba demasiado el contacto íntimo (“cosas de niñas”, decía), le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo estrechó contra sí, y si no estaba claro por su fuerte temblor, el hecho de que no se apartó demostraba aún más lo asustado que estaba.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta, y Joe se pegó más al doctor, que le apretó el hombro y le besó el pelo, evitando con cuidado el complicado pompadour del que el muchacho estaba tan orgulloso.

El crujido de la puerta al romperse sonó como su sentencia final.

En el vano de la puerta estaba el hombre, flanqueado por dos snipers armados. Tras ellos, en la penumbra, relucían las luces rojas de las cabezas de otros muchos.

-Vaya, así que aquí estabas…

 

* * *

 

 

Habían pasado semanas, y el chico no se quebraba. Wily se quitó la americana, que tiró descuidadamente sobre una silla, y tras ella fue la corbata. Estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa también, pero cambió de opinión cuando se estaba desabrochando el tercer botón.

Hacía mucho que no le hacía una visita al tal Joe. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios llenos y se sacó la camisa de los pantalones para estar más a gusto. Mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de sus habitaciones, pasó ante su espejo de cuerpo entero, y se detuvo un momento a mirarse. Y no era por echarse flores, pero era una vista magnífica.

En aquellos veinte años había ido añadiendo poco a poco componentes cibernéticos a su cuerpo, usándolas de reemplazo de sus partes orgánicas. Primero había mejorado su audición sustituyendo sus tímpanos en una complicada operación. Después había cambiado sus ojos, que ahora eran de un verde intenso y relucían del mismo modo en la oscuridad, permitiéndole ver en la penumbra más extrema y también librándole de su persistente miopía. Poco a poco, lo único que quedaba de su cuerpo original era su cerebro, que seguía tan agudo como siempre. No parecía un día más viejo de treinta años, a pesar de que ya pasaba de los cincuenta.

Se pasó una mano por el abundante cabello color arena y sonrió de nuevo, gesto que se reflejó en el espejo como una media sonrisa burlona, y estiró la tela de su camisa, que aún seguía abierta mostrando gran parte de su pecho. A pesar de que lo había intentado, parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre iba a ser delgado y fibroso. Miró su rostro una vez más, un rostro delgado de pómulos altos y rasgos afilados, y aquella media sonrisa burlona se acentuó. Que diferente había sido siempre a Light…

Light. Aquel nombre hizo que entornara los ojos y que la sonrisa se tornase en una mueca ácida. Light, el santo. Como llegaba a despreciar a aquel hombre que ahora se pudría en los calabozos del sótano, vigilado por los mismos robots que había ayudado a crear. El pensamiento hizo que se le escapase una carcajada. Le encantaban las ironías.

Se apartó por fin de su espléndido reflejo y salió de sus habitaciones, directo hacia el lugar donde había ordenado que encerraran al muchacho, bien lejos de Light. No era tonto, y se daba cuenta de que entre aquellos dos había algo que superaba la simple amistad. Si estaba en el mismo nivel de lo que había tenido el buen doctor con Emily, ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Sólo sabía que podría usarlo en su beneficio y eso era todo cuanto importaba.

Así que, cuando tuvo una idea genial, no se sorprendió.

-Lleva al muchacho a la 112 –ordenó al sniper más cercano-. Y a mi amigo Thomas, a la 113 –le ordenó a otro, de nuevo con una sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

Cuando le cambiaron de celda trató de resistirse, pero los brazos de acero de los robots eran demasiado fuerte y él no estaba en su mejor momento, tras semanas de maltratos físicos y mentales, de comer poco y mal y dormir aún menos en el duro suelo de cemento. Estaba seguro de que las ratas, si es que había alguna en aquel lugar cáustico y casi esterilizado, vivían mejor que él.

Los snipers le encadenaron los brazos a la pared, con cadenas lo bastante sueltas como para permitirle moverse, pero no levantarse sin encorvarse, ni alejarse demasiado. Anotó el cambio en su mente, aunque no estaba seguro de qué podía hacer con ello, y se apoyó en la fría pared de hormigón. Aquella, al contrario de la que había ocupado antes, era gris clara, con las argollas para enganchar las cadenas a unos cincuenta centímetros del suelo.

Pero lo que más le intrigaba era el cristal que tenía delante, a través del cual apenas podía ver la celda de enfrente, iluminada levemente por la intensa luz fluorescente de la suya propia. Dejó colgar los brazos de las cadenas, dado que no podía cruzarlos ni tumbarse, y dejó los dorsos de las manos reposar sobre el suelo. Respiró hondo y frunció la nariz al notar su propio olor. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba allí, pero seguro que era más de una semana. Más de una semana que no se lavaba, y aquello sumado a la sangre y al sudor que habían resultado de las palizas hacía que apestara, por ser suave.

Suspiró y trató de acostumbrarse, seguro de que la situación no cambiaría en un futuro próximo, y miró el techo. Tenían que haber puesto más medidas de seguridad, o ir moviéndose de lugar en lugar para prevenir que los encontrasen, pero había sido descuidado. Tom le había dicho que estaba bien, que estaban a salvo, y había pasado aquello.

No le echaba la culpa al doctor, en absoluto. Aquello no debería haber ocurrido, para empezar. No deberían vivir en una ciudad gobernada por un megalómano obsesionado con los robots que se mantenía joven gracias a sus implantes (y aquello era algo que todo el mundo sabía). Deberían ser libres, no deberían tener pantallas enormes observándoles día y noche.

Pero había ocurrido, y ahora lo único que podía hacer era pensar en cómo escapar de allí. Hasta el momento, no había encontrado ni una brecha en la seguridad de Wily. Los robots no necesitaban descansar, ni se aburrían de montar guardia, ni podía distraerlos con los medios a su alcance. La celda en la que había estado no tenía ni una brecha que poder explotar, y el cemento del que estaba hecha estaba demasiado duro como para plantearse siquiera romperlo. Se rompería los puños antes siquiera de hacer una grieta.

Ahora la situación parecía aún peor. Las cadenas eran firmes y la celda parecía aún más sólida que la anterior, y al contrario que aquella, esta estaba completamente cerrada, separada del exterior por una puerta y no una pared de barrotes.

Suspiró una vez más, y se sobresaltó cuando la luz al otro lado del cristal se encendió de golpe. Se envaró para intentar ver lo que sucedía.

Un sniper arrastraba un fardo, que dejó caer en el centro de la habitación antes de salir de nuevo y cerrar la puerta. El muchacho frunció el ceño al distinguir el blanco de una bata de científico bajo toda la suciedad, y cuando se levantó, reconoció el brillo de los ojos azules de Tom, que no veía desde lo que sentía casi como una eternidad.

No pudo evitarlo y trato de acercarse, provocando que las cadenas tirasen dolorosamente de sus muñecas. Pero no le importaba si le hacían heridas, quería estar cerca del doctor.

Cuando este se giró hacia él y le vio, se abalanzó hacia el cristal y lo golpeó con fuerza con los puños. Por más que lo intentaba, aún había media habitación entre él y Tom, lo cual no evitó que siguiese tirando con todas sus fuerzas. Vio como los labios del doctor se movían, pero no escuchó sonido alguno.

-¡Joe! –finalmente escuchó quedamente, entre golpe y golpe al cristal.

-¡Tom! –chilló él a su vez con todas sus fuerzas, y el doctor pareció calmarse levemente.

La puerta de su celda se abrió.

-Bonito reencuentro –dijo Wily, aplaudiendo lentamente. En la otra celda, Tom detuvo su ataque contra el cristal unos momentos, pero Joe no dejó de tirar de las cadenas, con renovada furia-. Déjalo, niño, que te vas a hacer daño.

-¡Wily…! –se escuchó a Tom con toda claridad. Ante eso, Joe sí detuvo sus tirones, pero el doctor volvió a golpear el cristal.

-Y ese cristal es a prueba de balas, Thomas, deja de intentarlo –rió Wily, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de raya diplomática-. Ah, sí, he activado los intercomunicadores, por como ya has notado –rió de nuevo, una risa que podría resultar agradable si no tuviera aquel deje de locura y crueldad que subyacía en todas las acciones del dueño de la ciudad-. Pero me parece que no necesito oírte a ti, querido Thomas. No hasta que tengas algo digno que decir.

-Wily, como le toques un pelo te voy a… -aquello que fuese a decir se cortó al instante, aunque Joe veía que sus labios aún se movían.

-Mucho mejor –la sonrisa socarrona de Wily no había desaparecido, y se ensanchó cuando se volvió hacia Joe con un brillo de locura en aquellos antinaturales ojos verdes-. ¿Me oyes bien, Light? Quiero que oigas sus gritos.

-¡Wily, no se te ocurra! –la potente voz grave de Tom logró traspasar el cristal una vez más, pero no afectó al doctor desquiciado en lo más mínimo mientras se acercaba al muchacho, que le miraba con los ojos avellana llenos de furia. El pelo le caía sobre el rostro, el pompadour deshecho casi desde el primer día, y su rostro estaba tan sucio y lleno de sangre y cortes que casi no se podían ver sus pecas.

Pero aquello no hacía más que alimentar el fuego de su mirada, y Wily se relamió al pensar en destrozar a aquel muchacho hasta que llorase, aquellos ojos se apagasen y le suplicase clemencia. Y luego, quizá, se los arrancaría.

Desde abajo, Wily parecía mucho más alto de lo que en realidad era, aunque Joe sólo le había visto en persona un breve momento antes de que los snipers les noquearan. Los golpes de Tom contra el cristal comenzaron de nuevo, pero aunque saber que estaba allí tranquilizaba al muchacho en cierta medida, no apartó los ojos de Wily, como si tratase de quemarle con su mirada. Estaba claro que no lo conseguía, y casi parecía que divertía al cruel doctor, pero Joe no se iba a rendir.

No estaba preparado para la patada que recibió en el pecho, que le dejó sin aire y tosiendo. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, pero eso no evitó que otra patada alcanzase su estómago, y tras esa otra. Se encogió aún más, tratando de recuperar el aire, pero Wily le agarró de la camiseta y le estampó la espalda contra la pared, haciendo que sus brazos dolieran por el tirón de las cadenas al estar más arriba de lo que estas permitían. La mano del hombre se deslizó hacia su cuello y comenzó a apretar.

Al principio, Joe no sintió nada, pero poco a poco notó como se quedaba sin aire y trató de soltarse, pero no podía subir las manos ni moverse demasiado, tan fuerte era el agarre del mayor. Su visión comenzó a nublarse.

-¡Wily! –volvió a gritar Tom, tan fuerte que la habitación reverberó. El aludido se echó a reír y finalmente soltó al muchacho, que cayó al suelo como un peso muerto y tosió con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aliento,

Wily le dejó un momento para recuperarse, riéndose a carcajadas, mientras Tom seguía golpeando el cristal. Cuando la visión de Joe se aclaró lo suficiente vio que los puños de Tom comenzaban a estar ensangrentados de tantos golpes.

-Para, Tom –jadeó, con la voz cascada por la falta de aire. El doctor le miró sorprendido, pero le hizo caso, aunque no se apartó del cristal.

-Buen chico –sonrió Wily, acuclillándose frente al joven, que seguía tirado como le permitían las cadenas, tratando de recuperar la respiración-. Los golpes comenzaban a ponerme nervioso.

Estaba demasiado cerca, decidió Joe, y se incorporó con dificultad una vez más para volver a mirarle con toda su furia. La sonrisa de Wily se volvió más tensa y, con un golpe rápido, le empujó contra el suelo. Esta vez el joven podía moverse con más facilidad, pero para su asombro, descubrió que la mano del otro en su pecho era inamovible. Tampoco esta vez podía ayudarse de las manos, pero no era algo que realmente importase. Estaba seguro de que las mejoras cibernéticas proporcionaban a Wily una fuerza mayor de la que cualquier humano pudiese obtener por sus propios medios, pero aquello no evitó que siguiese intentando liberarse.

-Tu muchacho tiene un espíritu increíble, Light –comentó a la ligera, sin apartar los ojos de Joe-. Me recuerda mucho a Emily.

Ante eso, el chico frunció el ceño. Había oído a Tom murmurar ese nombre en sueños, pero cada vez que había intentado descubrir quién era, el doctor le había dado largas y, finalmente, lo había dejado pasar.

-Ah, ¿no te ha hablado de ella? –Wily rió de nuevo- Estoy seguro de que aún la echa de menos. Aún la quieres, ¿verdad, Light? –se mofó.

Joe sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies, y giró el rostro a toda prisa para mirar a Tom, pero este se había dejado caer en el suelo con expresión ausente, y las manos ensangrentadas reposaban sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Tom? –murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta. El hombre movía los labios muy deprisa, pero Joe no podía oír lo que decía. Cerró los ojos un momento y se tragó las lágrimas que en cualquier momento iban a aflorar antes de volverse, una vez más hacia Wily y mirarle de nuevo con todo el odio que había reunido en aquellos años.

-Un espíritu formidable, sí –silbó, sin dejar de presionarle contra el suelo. Agarró la camiseta una vez más y tiró, alzándole la espalda del suelo hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. La camiseta comenzó a rasgarse de tanta fuerza con la que Wily la agarraba, pero ninguno de los dos pareció preocuparse por eso. Le sostuvo la mirada durante largos segundos, pero Joe se las apañó para no parpadear siquiera hasta que, de nuevo, Wily sonrió.

Para su sorpresa, le acercó más y le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior hasta hacerle sangre. El muchacho trató de apartarse, pero el agarre de Wily era firme y no logró moverse ni un centímetro. Para su más absoluta repulsa, le agarró por la nuca con la otra mano y le acercó una vez más, esta vez para besarle con furia. El chico tiró de las cadenas una vez más, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse y empujarle lejos, obligarle a que le dejase en paz. Apretó los dientes, esperando que así el mayor se diese por vencido, pero volvió a morderle, empapándole la boca de sangre, y Joe no tuvo más remedio que abrir los dientes.

Wily no desaprovechó la oportunidad e invadió rápidamente la boca del joven, que sintió nauseas. El beso se extendió por un minuto larguísimo y le dejó la boca con sabor a sangre y bilis. Los labios de Wily, manchados ahora en la sangre del chico, volvieron a extenderse en una sonrisa. Sin poderlo remediar, Joe desvió la mirada una vez más hacia Tom, que parecía haberse recuperado y gritaba con fuerza, con las manos apretadas contra el cristal. Al menos, pensó Joe, ha dejado de sangrar.

Wily soltó una risilla de suficiencia y volvió a tirar del joven para besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez el chico estaba preparado y fue él quien le mordió el labio con toda la fuerza que pudo, hasta que este explotó. No le arrancó un trozo de milagro, y el labio de Wily chorreaba cuando se separó y, lleno de furia, le propinó un bofetón que lo tiró de nuevo al suelo.

Pero ahora era Joe el que sonreía. El hombre sangraba. Si sangraba, se podía matar. El muchacho escupió la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca y se apoyó sobre el codo. Miró a Tom una vez más, pero en lugar de ver la misma expresión de triunfo que él mismo exhibía, vio que sus ojos azules estaban congestionados por el miedo, y volvía a gritar con fuerza.

-¡Wily, no!¡Déjale en paz!

Pero Wily no le escuchaba. Ya no sonreía cuando se agachó frente al chico, aún tendido en el suelo, y le agarró la camiseta con las dos manos. Pasó un largo instante hasta que la desgarró por completo, dejando al descubierto el pálido pecho lleno de pecas del chico. Los jirones quedaron colgados de los brazos del muchacho, que comenzó a entender lo que iba a suceder y trató de alejarse como fue capaz, aunque no llegó muy lejos.

-¡Wily! –volvió a gritar Tom, pero a Joe no le salían las palabras. Sólo una expresión de puro terror cuando Wily dio un paso hacia él.

Pero entonces el hombre se echó a reír. No como antes, ahora se reía de todo corazón, doblándose por la mitad, y no paró siquiera cuando se quedó sin aire y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-¡Esto era lo que yo quería! –exclamó, apoyándose en la puerta.

Y, sin decir más, salió.


End file.
